1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trocar for laparoscopic surgery, and more particularly, to a trocar for performing laparoscopic surgery by making a small hole instead of opening the abdomen of a patient for surgery.
Specifically, when making a puncture in the abdomen, internal organs can be protected by installing a sliding rod within a support pipe of a trocar needle that is inserted into a trocar sleeve and makes a puncture in the patient's skin.
Further, since a head unit of the trocar includes a packing to which elastic fibers are attached, a flexible tube, and a sleeve, even though any on of other surgical instruments having smaller diameter than that of the trocar sleeve installed at the abdomen is inserted into the head unit, external air and inner carbon dioxide can be prevented from being injected and discharged through the packing when performing laparoscopic surgery.
Further, the present invention relates to a trocar for laparoscopic surgery for easily taking out gauzes and extracted materials of internal organs generated when performing the surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trocar is generally used when laparoscopic surgery is performed.
In a conventional trocar, after a sleeve pipe that accommodates a trocar needle and that is installed within a head unit is fixed and installed corresponding to a trocar sleeve coupled to the lower end thereof, a separate movable piece corresponding to an end portion of the sleeve pipe is suppressed by elasticity of a spring, thereby maintaining airtightness.
When the trocar needle is inserted into an injection port of the sleeve pipe, a needle rod is inserted into a trocar sleeve while pushing the movable piece corresponding to the end portion of the sleeve pipe, and thus an end portion of the trocar needle is protruded.
The trocar may cause damage to internal organs of the abdomen by a perforating force while making a puncture in the abdomen of a patient, and therefore making a puncture in the abdomen should be carefully performed, and if the internal organs are erroneously damaged, recovery may be delayed due to the damaged internal organs.
Further, in order to perform laparoscopic surgery, a plurality of trocars are inserted into the abdomen of a patient and in this case, a single needle rod is inserted into any one of the plurality of trocars already inserted into the abdomen.
When performing surgery in the abdomen using an endoscope, in order to secure a visual field for surgery, the space therefor is maintained by injecting carbon dioxide through a valve and the movable piece corresponding to the end portion of the sleeve pipe closely contacts by elasticity of a spring interposed at one side of a shaft.
Therefore, when an elastic force of the spring is not uniformly distributed in a close contact surface of the movable piece, carbon dioxide may be leaked.
Further, after surgery has been performed, carbon dioxide is discharged through a separate means instead of being discharged through a head unit of the trocar and thus a discharge time of carbon dioxide may be delayed.
Particularly, because the conventional trocar is an expensive product, the trocar is reused after washing and disinfecting instead of disposing after using and thus an inanitary problem may occur.
When using several kinds of surgical instruments having different diameters, separate head units corresponding to diameters of each of the surgical instruments should be provided and exchanged and thus it may be inconvenient and take long time.